Endstation – Vergessenheit
Nach der Aktivierung eines verbesserten Warp-Antriebs beginnen seltsame Ereignisse an Bord der Voyager. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein Fest ist im Kasino im Gange. Eine große Torte mit einem Brautpaar darauf, Harry Kim spielt die Klarinette, Sekt wird ausgeteilt. Der Doktor unterhält sich mit Seven. Da tritt Neelix hinzu. Er erkundigt sich, ob der Reis, den er gerade verteilt, wirklich nicht gekocht, gebacken oder gedünstet werden soll. Der Doktor erklärt ihm, dass der Reis ein Glücksymbol ist, mit dem das Brautpaar überschüttet werden soll. Es sei nicht der Sinn, das Brautpaar damit wie ein Brathähnchen zu garnieren werden soll. Neelix reicht auch Seven ein Säckchen Reis und der Doktor macht ein Bild mit seiner Holokamera. Da öffnet sich die Tür. thumb|Reis für das Glück thumb|Eheversprechen thumb|Überschüttet mit Glück Chakotay tritt mit B'Elanna am Arm ein. Neelix informiert Harry darüber und dieser beginnt den Hochzeitsmarsch zu spielen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stehen Captain Janeway und Lieutenant J.G. Tom Paris. Sie macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass seine Junggesellenzeit nun vorüber ist und will wissen, ob er es sich gut überlegt hat. Dies bejaht Tom aus ganzem Herzen – er hat es sich mehrfach überlegt. Der Doktor meint leise zu Seven, dass er diese Hochzeit nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, und auch Seven meint, ein Mord wäre bei der Unbeständigkeit der Beziehung wahrscheinlicher gewesen. Tuvok setzt hinzu, dass das menschliche Herz unberechenbar ist und man daher die Logik außen vorlassen sollte. Captain Janeway eröffnet die Zeremonie und betont, dass sie hier nicht als Sternenflottenoffiziere stehen, sondern als Freunde und Familie, um die Hochzeit der beiden zu feiern. In ihrer Einleitung macht sie auch darauf aufmerksam, dass B'Elanna auf die klingonischen Schmerzstöcke verzichten will. Frech setzt Harry dazu, dass sie sich diese wohl für die Flitterwochen aufheben und erntet ein allgemeines Lachen dafür. Der Captain lässt den beiden nun Zeit ihre eigenen Gelübde abzulegen. Tom betont, dass er nicht weiß, warum er eine Frau wie B'Elanna verdient hat, doch er verspricht, B'Elanna zu lieben und zu ehren. Nachdem Paris sein Gelübde gesprochen hat, verharren alle und Janeway erinnert Kim flüsternd an die Ringe. Dann reicht er Paris die Ringe. Paris steckt ihr den Ring an. B'Elanna bedankt sich, dass Tom immer zu ihr gestanden und sie gezähmt hat und bringt zum Ausdruck, dass sie sich auf die gemeinsame Reise freue. Sie meint, dass er es verstanden hat, sie zu zähmen, auch wenn der Kampf heftig war. Anschließend reicht Chakotay ihr den Ring. Dann steckt auch sie ihm den Ring an. Paris und Torres nähern sich schon an, doch der Captain unterbricht sie. Bevor sie sich küssen dürfen, erklärt sie der Captain offiziell zu Mann und Frau. Ein junger weiblicher Fähnrich überreicht ihr den Blumenstrauß und als B'Elanna ihn wirft, wird er von Seven gefangen. Alle lachen und Seven weiß nicht warum. Tuvok meint, sie solle lieber nicht fragen. Beim Hinausgehen wird das Paar mit Reis beworfen und alle freuen sich. Doch unbeobachtet von allen bewegt sich der Boden und ein Teil des Reises fällt durch den Boden hindurch in eine Jefferies-Röhre, die ebenfalls verformt ist. Akt I: Instabilitäten thumb|leftChakotay berichtet Captain Janeway, dass der kürzeste Weg direkt durch das Zentrum der Milchstraße führt. Der Captain folgert, dass sie binnen zwei Jahren zu Hause sind. Zwei Jahre, 11 Tage, 6 Stunden, genau diese Zahlen hat Seven berechnet, vorausgesetzt alles arbeitet mit Spitzeneffizienz. Captain Janeway wirft aber ein, dass sie dann einige interessante Dinge unterwegs verpassen, wie einen anomalen Gradienten für die Krümmung des Raumes und ungewöhnliche bioharmonische Werte von einem binären Sternensystem sechs Monate entfernt. Sie möchte wissen, wie die Crew auf einen kleinen Umweg reagieren würde und Chakotay meint, dass sich alle über etwas Forschung freuen würden. Janeway meint, dass sich alle außer Seven darüber freuen werden. Doch Chakotay verspricht sich persönlich um dieses Problem zu kümmern. thumb|Erste Auflösungen Neelix unterhält sich mit Tom über eine mögliche Hochzeitsreise. Er schlägt den fünften Mond von Zeytex vor, auf dem sie ungestört ihre Zeit mit dem erotisierenden Grillengesang verbringen könnten. Als Alternative hat er auch noch die Strände von Ahmedeen in Reserve. Dort könnten sie auf einem Meer aus flüssigem Argon baden. Tom macht ihm klar, dass er eigentlich auf die Erde will, weil diese so viel zu bieten hat. Er möchte in die 1920er Jahre nach Chicago. Mit Flapper, Flüsterkneipen und Charleston will er diese Zeit nutzen. Neelix scheint wenig begeistert und meint resignierend, dass er diese Simulation für ihn herstellen kann. Auf Paris' Nachfrage meint er, dass sie der Erde schon so nah sind, dass er dachte, sie würden ihre Flitterwochen an einem exotischeren Ort verbringen. Da verrät Paris Neelix das Geheimnis, dass die Erde die Klimazonen, Kulturen und Menschen hat, die man sich nur wünschen kann. Neelix meint, dass er wie ein Reiseprospekt klingt, wozu Paris meint, dass er nur wie ein Einheimischer klingen würde. B'Elanna spricht mit Seven über die Aufgaben im Maschinenraum und ist sehr beunruhigt, ob auch alles gut gehen wird. Seven erklärt, dass sie mit den Spezifikationen vertraut ist, doch Torres erzählt ihr vom Temperemant des isolitischen Konverters. Sie meint, dass Seven die Dilithiummatrix des verbesserten Warpantriebes wie ein Adler beobachten muss, da diese immer heiß läuft. Seven meint, dass es sinnlos sei, ihr Wissen zu vermitteln, über das sie bereits verfügt. Torres entschuldigt sich damit, dass sie wohl etwas übervorsichtig ist. Sie meint, dass sie den Maschinenraum nie länger, als ein paar Tage verlassen hat. Seven erklärt, dass sie in der Lage ist, den Antrieb zu warten. Torres erklärt, dass der Antrieb aber auch eine Persönlichkeit habe, mit der Seven nicht umgehen könne. Da wird eine kleine Fluktuation gemeldet und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Auf dem Weg in die jeffriesröhre fragt Torres Seven, wer der Glückliche sei, den sie heiraten werde, da sie den Strauß gefangen habe. Seven erklärt, dass der Doktor sie mit der kulturellen Bedeutung dieses Brauchs vertraut gemacht hat.Unterdessen unterhalten sie sich über Sinn und Zweck einer monogamen Beziehung, denn Seven findet diese überflüssig. Seven meint, dass sie offen für Beziehungen zu vielen Individuen ist und will nicht von jemandem abhängig sein, da dieser Zustand eine große Monotonie bedeutet. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel öffnet sich ein Schott nicht und als Seven ihn manuell öffnet wird klar, dass die ganze Röhre ihre molekulare Kohäsion verliert. Nach einer ersten Untersuchung stellt sich heraus, dass der verbesserte Warpantrieb eine Subraumstrahlung emittiert, die die molekulare Kohäsion der Materie auf dem Schiff auflöst. B'Elanna informiert darüber in der Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere. Torres erklärt, dass sie die Frühstadien dieser Entwicklung im Warpkern und in den Injektoröffnungen sehen. Es ist unklar, warum der Warpkern diese Reaktion auslöst, da er vor Inbetriebnahme umfassend getestet worden ist. Harry Kim meint, dass sie alles über die Subraumstrahlung herausgefunden haben und umfangreiche Simulationen durchgeführt haben, bevor sie den verbesserten Antrieb in Betrieb nahmen. Captain Janeway ordnet an, dass die betroffenen Bereiche stabilisiert werden sollen und der Warpantrieb deaktiviert bleibt. Torres soll außerdem die Ursache dieses Problems herausfinden. Dann lässt sie die Offiziere wegtreten. Als Torres ihr Quartier erreicht, beginnt sie einen Logbucheintrag aufzunehmen. Während des Logbucheintrags beginnt B'Elanna zu frieren. Sie setzt die Temperatur nach oben und geht ins Bad. Im Spiegel erkennt sie, dass sich an ihrer Wange etwas bewegt und sie erschrickt. Zeitgleich ist Tom auf dem Weg ins Quartier. Er unterhält sich mit Harry Kim und entschuldigt sich, da er heute mit B'Elanna zu Abend isst. Kim meint, dass Paris schon nach einem Tag verheiratet sein unter dem Pantoffel steht. Er tritt ein und erschrickt über die Wärme und meint, sie müssten einen Kompromiss finden, wenn sie zusammen leben wollen. Doch da findet er B'Elanna zusammengekauert im Bad und bringt sie gleich auf die Krankenstation. Dort sind schon mehrere Patienten, die alle an einem silbernen Hautauschlag leiden und sehr frieren. Der Doktor lässt Torres schnell hereinbringen und meint zu Paris, dass sie es mit einer Epidemie zu tun haben. Akt II: Analyse thumb|Krankheitsdiagnose wird gestellt Tom Paris scannt dann B'Elanna Torres. Der Doktor informiert den Captain inzwischen in seinem Büro, dass die Kranken an einer molekularen Zersetzung leiden, die ihre Chromosomen auflösen. Torres und die Anderen Erkrankten arbeiten im Maschinenraum und waren daher dem Warpantrieb am längsten ausgesetzt. Durch einen kurzen Check mit dem Tricorder stellt er fest, dass auch der Captain schon betroffen ist, sowie auch alle anderen der Crew. Obwohl der Warpantrieb deaktiviert ist, verschlechtert sich der Zustand zunehmend. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich bei allen die Symptome der Krankheit zeigen. thumb|Rückverfolgung des Weges Tuvok, Chakotay und Neelix haben einen Verfall des ganzen Schiffes festgestellt. Das gesamte Schiff zeigt Anzeichen molekularer Dekohäsion. Laut Neelix zersetzt sich sogar die Nahrung aus dem Replikator. Chakotay meint, dass die Wirkung eintritt, sobald etwas in Kontakt mit der Atmosphäre der Voyager gelangt. Doch Neelix hat auch festgestellt, dass bestimmt Dinge nicht betroffen sind, die bei den letzten Missionen an Bord gekommen sind. Daher ist das Gemüse, dass er letzte Woche bei einer Außenmission erntete nicht betroffen, wie auch die Partikelbeschleuniger, Trilithiumerzproben und das Fass Hazari-Bier. Tuvok meint, dass sie den zeitraum noch nicht eingrenzen konnten, doch offenbar ist alles, was in den letzten Monaten an Bord kam immun. Tuvok und Chakotay verfolgen daraufhin den Weg der ‘‘USS Voyager‘‘ zurück und überprüfen die Zersetzung bei den damals an Bord genommenen Gütern. Vor acht Monaten stellten sie Kontakt mit den Kmada her, die versuchten ihr Lebenserhaltungssystem mit niedergrequenter Thetastrahlung zu sabotieren. Tuvok hält dies jedoch für unwahrscheinlich. Also überprüfen sie die nächste Begegnung. Vor 9 Monaten und zwei Tagen versuchten die N'Kree die Voyager in ihre Kampfflotte einzubinden und scheiterten. thumb|Injektion des Katalysators Unterdessen geht es B'Elanna immer schlechter. Tom besucht sie auf der Krankenstation. Als Torres zu sich kommt, fragt Paris sie nach ihrem Befinden und nennt sie dabei "alte Lady". Torres meint, dass es ihr gut genug gehe, um ihm die Nase zu brechen, wenn er sie nochmals "alte Lady" nennen würde. Paris übergibt ihr das Holoprogramm ihrer Hochzeitsreise. Er erzählt ihr in schönen Worten davon, wie sie sechs Tage und sieben Nächte im Graytone-Hotel des Chicagos von 1928 verbringen werden. Er beschreibt die Kronleuchter aus Kristall, den marmor an den Wänden und wie sie die Michigan Avenue in einem alten Duesenberg hinauffahren und mit den Leinwandstars sprechen. Als Torres fragt, was sie anziehen soll, meint Paris, dass ihre Koffer gepackt sind und im Hotel auf sie warten. Außerdem wurde der Champagner in einem Champagnerkühler direkt neben ihrem Himmelbett kaltgestellt. Doch während der Erzählung stirbt sie und eine Reanimation mittels eines Kortikalstimulators ist nicht erfolgreich. Auch eine Erhöhung der Elektrolytwerte auf 75 Millijoule zeigt keinen Erfolg. Tom ist total verzweifelt, versucht die Werte auf 90 Millijoule zu erhöhen, erwägt eine neurale Neuordnung und rastet aus als der Doktor ihn wegschicken will. Er verweilt noch einige Sekunden am Krankenbett, bis der Doktor mit seiner Analyse beginnt. Inzwischen gehen Tuvok und Chakotay ein Ereignis durch, dass 9 Monate und 28 Tage zurückliegt. Er erzählt, dass sie Silikat von einem Kometen im Podaris-Sektor sammelten. Chakotay stellt fest, dass diese Proben laut Neelix' Verzeichnis im Geologielabor lagern und keine Anzeichen von Zerfall zeigen. Dann erwähnt Tuvok die Landung der Voyager auf dem Planeten der Dämon-Klasse im vaskanischen Sektor. Tuvok fragt sich, oft, was aus dem Silberblut geworden ist und ob sie sich noch immer weiterentwickeln. Der Doktor beginnt mit der Analyse, als plötzlich Chakotay und Tuvok auftauchen. Sie haben eine Theorie. Vor 10 Monaten und 11 Tagen ist die Voyager auf einem Planeten der Y-Klasse gelandet und dort mit dem Silberblut – einer biomimetischen Masse – in Kontakt gekommen. Sie bitten den Doktor nach Deuterium, Wasserstoff und Dichromaten zu scannen. Dieser ist zunächst verwirrt, führt dann aber die Scans durch. Er findet all diese Komponenten und als er ihr einen Dichromatkatalysator gibt, löst sich ihr toter Körper auf in Silberblut. Ihre Theorie ist bestätigt, die ganze Crew und das Schiff bestehen aus Silberblut, sie alle sind Duplikate. Akt III: Und jetzt? thumb|Die "Ursuppe" Auf der Krankenstation wird der Captain von Chakotay, Tuvok und dem Doktor darüber informiert, dass sie alle und das Schiff aus einer biomimetischen Masse bestehen. Der Doktor berichtet, dass sie die Molekularstrukturen der Crew so gut duplizierte, dass er es nie entdeckt hätte, wenn er nicht gezielt danach gesucht hätte. Der Captain will sich nicht als Kopie abstempeln lassen. Sie weiß alles über ihre Vergangenheit und über sich selbst und sie will die Mission Rückkehr zur Erde fortsetzen. Von niemandem will sie sich erzählen lassen, dass sie eine Kopie sei, weil sie weiß, dass sie in Indiana aufgewachsen ist und die Akademie besucht hat. Der Doktor meint, dass sie vergaßen, dass sie Duplikate sind. Janeway erkennt, dass sie nicht daran dachten, dass die Strahlung ihnen schaden könnte. Sie möchte eine Option haben, den Zerfall zu stoppen und Chakotay schlägt vor zurück zu fliegen, doch davon will der Captain gar nichts wissen. Chakotay argumentiert, dass sie erschaffen wurden, um dort zu leben. Auch Tuvok stimmt Chakotay zu, doch auch dies überzeugt den Captain nicht. Sie will lieber einen Klasse Y-Planeten auf dem Weg suchen um dort den Zerfall zu stoppen, anstatt tausende Lichtjahre in die falsche Richtung zu fliegen. Janeway lässt die Atmosphäre auf die Spezifikationen eines Klasse Y-Planeten modifizieren, um den Zerfall zu verlangsamen. Tuvok scannt derweil nach einem Klasse-Y-Planeten. Sie informiert die Crew im Kasino und bittet alle an dem Projekt mitzuarbeiten. Harry Kim fragt, ob seine Erinnerungen vor der Duplikation nicht real sind. Janeway erklärt, dass alles an ihnen dupliziert wurde, wie auch die Gehirne und die emotionalen Zentren des Gehirns. Janeway will jedoch nicht sagen, dass es nicht real ist. Viele sind verunsichert und wissen mit sich als Duplikate nichts anzufangen. Neelix meint, dass irgendwo da draußen die reale Voyager ist. Dem stimmt Janeway zu, besteht aber darauf, dass sie ihre Mission erfüllen müssen. Tom zweifelt an der Mission und widerspricht offen dem Captain. Janeway erklärt, dass ihre Mission, die Reise in den Alpha-Quadranten ist. Um dies zu erreichen müssen sie, jedoch den Zerfall verlangsamen. Janeway ordnet halbe Schichten an und versichert der Crew ihre Wertschätzung. Dann verlässt sie das Kasino. Harry spricht anschließend mit Tom und drückt sein Beileid wegen B'Elanna aus, der ist aber absolut zynisch und stellt Harry bloß. Paris meint, dass sie eigentlich nicht der Captain ist und es nicht mehr erforderlich sei, ihre Befehle zu erfüllen. Er fragt Kim, ob seine Familie ihn aufnehmen würde. Er meint, dass der reale Kim vielleicht gerade mit seiner Familie Mittag isst und er dann hineinspaziert. Er wäre dann nur ein Betrüger. Kim kontert mit der Frage, ob sie vielleicht warten sollten, bis sie sich alle auflösen. thumb|Abendessen mit Streit Abends erscheint Chakotay bei Captain Janeway im Quartier, sie hat ein Abendessen vorbereitet: Hühnchen Paprikasch nach dem Rezept ihrer Großmutter. Sie gibt dann zu, dass es vielleicht nicht ihre Großmutter ist, doch es trotzdem gut schmeckt. Chakotay ist irritiert, denn er dachte, dass das Essen angesichts der Umstände ausfällt. Er informiert sie, dass weitere drei Personen verstorben sind und bittet sie nochmals umzukehren. Janeway fragt, was ist, wenn die reale Voyager zerstört wurde. Chakotay eriwdert, dass sie die Crew damit in Gefahr bringt. Der Captain entgegnet, dass sie nur als Captain Janeway leben muss. Chakotay erwidert, dass die reale Captain Janeway ihre Crew nicht töten würde. Es beginnt eine Diskussion und das Abendessen entfällt. Der Doktor ist verzweifelt, er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Biomolekulare Verstärker und Genspleißen mit DNA haben keine Heilung gebracht. Allerdings kann er den realen Personen DNA entnehmen und sie damit stabilisieren. Wenn sie die echte Voyager finden würden, könnten sie die Muster der Crew neu einfügen. Janeway meint, dass sie nicht wissen, ob die reale Voyager vor oder hinter ihnen ist und sie sie wohl nie finden werden. Da werden sie von Tuvok unterbrochen. Sie haben unterdessen einen Planeten gefunden. Harry Kim meint, dass er nicht ihre Heimatwelt ist, aber zur Klasse Y gehört und geeignet ist. Sie wollen landen, doch ein Schiff einer Bergbaukolonie hindert sie an der Landung. Akt IV: Suche nach Rettung [[Datei: Voyager versucht sich zu Klasse-Y-Planet durchzukämpfen.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager versucht sich zum Planeten durchzukämpfen.]] Janeway lässt einen Kanal zu dem fremden Schiff öffnen und versichert, dass sie nicht ihre Feinde sind. Janeway bittet um Landeerlaubnis, um Reparaturen durchführen zu können. Ein Mann meldet sich auf einem Audiokanal und verweigert die Landeerlaubnis. Als die Voyager ihren Landeanflug fortsetzt, eröffnet das Schiff das Feuer. Dadurch wird die Voyager erheblich beschädigt. Chakotay meint, dass das Schiff dem Beschuss nicht mehr lange standhält. Tuvok feuert auf ihre Waffensysteme, doch es zeigt keine Wirkung. Treffer auf den Decks 11 und 15 führen zur Demolekularisierung dieser Bereiche. Daher befiehlt Janeway eine Evakuierung. Tuvok schlägt einen Polaronstoß vor, um die Schilde des fremden Schiffes auszuschalten und dann ihren Warpkern zu erfassen. Doch Janeway lehnt dies ab, da sie diese nicht vernichten will. Tuvok kann als Alternative nur den Rückzug anbieten. Als Sternenflottenoffizier befiehlt Janeway das Verlassen des Orbits. Nach diesem kurzen Kampf müssen sie weiter fliegen. Tom beginnt zu meutern, doch schließlich setzt er nach einer Drohung Chakotays einen Kurs zum Alpha-Quadranten. Janeway befiehlt nach anderen Klasse-Y-Planeten zu scannen, die der Crew ein Überleben ermöglichen würden. Außerdem soll Harry Kim einen Notruf auf allen Frequenzen senden. thumb|Chakotay redet Janeway ins Gewissen. Wieder versucht Chakotay mit dem Captain in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum zu reden und sie zur Umkehr zu bewegen, doch sie bleibt hart. Janeway will einige Frechheiten von Paris akzeptieren, aber sie stellt gegenüber Chakotay klar, dass sie der Captain ist und die Entscheidungen trifft. Dieser argumentiert, dass sie nur eine biomimetische Kopie ist. Chakotay fand ihre Entscheidung nachzugeben korrekt, doch er fragt, wielange sie die Prinzipien der Sternenflotte befolgen. Janeway will an diesen Prinzipien festhalten, doch Chakotay meint, dass die Prinzipien der Sternenflotte ihr Schiff nicht zusammenhalten werden. Janeway erklärt, dass sie sie bis hierher gebracht haben. Allerdings eriwdert Chakotay, dass sie nicht weiterkommen und will zu dem Klasse-Y-Planeten zurückkehren, da vielen ihre alte Existenz auf dem Klasse-Y-Planeten wieder ins Gedächtnis kommt und sie wieder in ihre alte Heimat zurückkehren möchten. Chakotay will dorthin zurückkehren, doch Janeway meint, dass dies nur ein Tümpel war. Da bricht Chakotay in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum zusammen und Janeway ruft den Doktor. Der Commander wird auf die Krankenstation gebracht und vom Doktor behandelt. Auf der Krankenstation destabilisieren sich jedoch Chakotays neurale Bahnen und er stirbt. Als Janeway auf die Brücke zurückkommt, würdigt sie ihn als Freund, der immer den Mut hatte, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen – dann erteilt sie den Befehl umzukehren und lässt Kim den verbesserten Warpantrieb aktivieren, damit sie ihr Ziel erreichen können, bevor das Schiff zerfällt. Akt V: Das Ende eines Schiffes thumb|Die letzte Besprechung Seven, Neelix und Harry sind mit dem Captain in einer Besprechung, alle sind gezeichnet vom Verfall. Harry informiert gerade, dass der Doktor sich aufgelöst hat und es Tom nicht besser geht. Daraufhin macht der Captain Neelix zum leitenden medizinischen Offizier. Dieser erwidert, dass er nur als Feldsanitäter ausgebildet wurde. Janeway erklärt, dass dies reichen muss und er die Krankenstation als Hauptbetätigungsfeld sehen soll. Seven meint, dass der Warpkern dank der Nanosonden hält, aber die Stabilität des Schiffes sehr zu wünschen übrig lässt. Auch dem Captain geht es nicht gut, einen kurzen Moment sieht es so aus, als ob sie stirbt, doch sie hat sich schnell wieder gefangen. Neelix meint, dass sie Kim eine Zeitlang das Kommando überlassen soll und droht es ihr zu befehlen. Janeway registriert seine Einwände und ergreift seine Hand. Der Captain bittet Seven noch eine Signalbake – eine Art Zeitkapsel aus nicht befallenen Komponenten – zusammenzustellen, die Datenbank des Schiffs, die persönlichen Logbücher und die Missionslogs enthält. Da fällt der Deflektor aus und sie fangen Staubpartikel. Die Offiziere begeben sich auf die Brücke. Da die Abgasverteiler sich aufgelöst haben, können sie sie nicht entfernen. Janeway lässt Hilfsenergie in den Deflektor leiten. Seven meldet einen baldigen Warpfeldausfall, doch Kim schafft es Energie zu transferieren. Dann reinitialisiert Seven den Deflektor. Im letzten Moment gelingt es, das Schiff zu stabilisieren, doch währenddessen stirbt der Captain. Neelix geht zu ihr und scannt sie, kann aber nur noch den Tod feststellen. thumb|Ausstoß des Kerns Im Kasino behandelt Neelix derweil die Kranken. Der Computer meldet Kim, dass Frachtraum 2 dekompressiert und Kim lässt das Deck versiegeln. Da demolekularisiert auch die Brücke und Kim will ein Ebene-10-Kraftfeld erzeugen. Er ruft Seven, die ihre letzten Energiereserven transferiert. Alle Systeme verschlechtern sich, aber die Zeitkapsel ist startbereit. Kim befiehlt sie zu starten. Jedoch hat der Startsequenzer eine Fehlzündung. Es gelingt auch nicht mehr die Zeitkapsel abzusetzen, da der Startmechanismus demolekularisiert und die Sonde unwiederbringlich zerstört wird. Harry Kim ist verzweifelt, weil ihre ganze Geschichte verloren ist. Da registrieren die Sensoren ein Raumschiff 22 Lichtjahre entfernt.thumb|Überreste des SilberblutesDie Voyager ist kurz vor dem völligen Verlust der Hüllenintegrität, da erscheint plötzlich überraschend die „echte“ Voyager in Sensorreichweite. Harry versucht sie zu rufen, doch auch der Subraumtransceiver funktioniert nicht mehr. Als letzte Alternative versucht er unter Warp zu gehen, um einen regulären Com-Kanal öffnen zu können. Da allerdings auch die Antriebskontrollen durchgebrannt sind, bleibt als Ultima Ratio nur der Kernabwurf bei Warp, was die Integrität natürlich weiter schädigt. Seven befürchtet, dass das Schiff dann auseinanderfällt. Doch Kim entgegnet, dass dieses Schiff ihre letzte Hoffnung ist, da sie es eh nicht zum Klasse-Y-Planeten schaffen. Dann wirft Seven den Kern aus. Daraufhin verlieren sie die Stablisatoren und die Schilde. Kim lässt die Lebenserhaltung in die Eindämmungsfelder leiten, doch das Schiff demolekularisiert weiter. Es gibt immer mehr Hüllenbrüche und dann antwortet Seven Kim nicht mehr. Der Computer meldet Kim, dass sie in fünf Minuten in Rufreichweite des Schiffes sein werden. Janeway lässt inzwischen das andere Schiff in fünf Millionen Kilometern Entfernung rufen. Kurz bevor er jedoch in Sichtweite der „echten“ Voyager gelangt, fällt das Schiff auseinander und die Original-Crew findet lediglich ein Trümmerfeld mit Spurenelementen, Antineutronen, Spuren von Dichromaten und der biomimetischen Masse wieder. Janeway lässt nach Rettungskapseln scannen, doch Tuvok findet nichts. Es wird ein Eintrag über den Notruf gemacht und darüber, dass es keine Überlebenden gibt. Der Kurs wird wieder aufgenommen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Folge knüpft an den Handlungsstrang des Silberblutes der Folge an. Bei der Landung wird Roter Alarm statt dem sonst für Landeanflüge üblichen Blauen Alarm gegeben. Während der Hochzeitszeremonie von B'Elanna Torres und Tom Paris werden beide von Captain Janeway mit dem Dienstgrad Lieutenant angesprochen. Auf der realen Voyager hingegen wurde Tom Paris zum Fähnrich degradiert ( ). Als Chakotay Janeways Quartier aufsucht, bietet diese ihm „Hähnchenpaprikasch“ an. Da Chakotay bereits in angibt, Vegetarier zu sein, scheint Janeways Angebot widersprüchlich zu sein, da sie durch die Zeit an Bord der Voyager eigentlich Kenntnis über Chakotays vegetarische Ernährung haben sollte. Eine mögliche Erklärung wird in gegeben, wonach im Jahr 2364 anstelle von Fleisch ein auf pflanzlichen Bestandteilen basierender Fleischersatz verwendet wird. Es könnte also durchaus möglich sein, dass auch Janeways Gericht diesen Fleischersatz beinhaltet und Chakotay sich somit noch immer vegetarisch ernährt. Die Sich-Vereinigende Lebensform aus sowie das Silberblut der Episoden und erinnern an den Science-Fiction-Roman Solaris, im dem ebenfalls Lebewesen täuschend echt nachgeahmt werden, die sich dessen nicht bewusst sind. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Course: Oblivion (episode) es:Course: Oblivion fr:Course: Oblivion (épisode) nl:Course: Oblivion Kategorie:Episode (VOY)